Oh Baby, Baby!
by Caffreys
Summary: AAARGH! Ich hatte diese Story irrtümlich gelöscht, aber nun ist sie ja wieder hier! Sorry! Was findet Ken vor der Haustür? Was hat es mit Weiß zutun? Woher kommt es und wie werden die 4 Jungs von Weiß damit klar kommen? Kennt ihr euch aus? Nein? Hm...!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören leider Koyasu Takehito und Project Weiß  
Mit dieser FF verdiene ich auch kein Geld, was auch gut so ist, weil ihr einfach Spaß dran haben  
sollt sie zu lesen.

Pairing: Aya x Ken

Warning gesamt: etwas silly, etwas sap, etwas romance, lime, limone (eventuell Lemon, was ich  
aber nicht versprechen kann, aber limone, ja das geht sicher! ;)  
etwas von allem eigentlich! Doch hier noch nichts Spezielles …

Kapitel: 1?

A/N: Mir fiel die Story plötzlich ein. Sie fiel mich quasi von hinten an und wollte prompt  
geschrieben werden. Eigentlich sollte sie auch nicht lange werden, aber ich muss mir selber  
eingestehen, dass ich keine kurzen Geschichten schreiben kann. Sorry! Ich beneide alle, die das  
können, die mit 10, oder 20 Seiten eine komplette Story haben, die auch spannend ist und einen  
Sinn ergibt! Ich kann das nicht! Grummel :(

-----------------------------------------

Der Duft von frischem Kaffee hing in der Luft, als Ken seine Augen öffnete. Er blinzelte mehrmals,  
ehe er die Decke von sich schlug und tief seufzte. Wieder hatte er diesen seltsamen Traum und   
wieder konnte er sich nur schemenhaft daran erinnern. Ken brauchte nicht auf die Uhr zu sehen,  
um zu wissen, dass es noch viel zu früh war, um aufzustehen.  
„Wie spät ist es diesmal? 5:09?  
Gequält rieb sich Ken über die verschlafenen Augen und riskierte einen Blick auf seinen Wecker.  
„5:13! Hm..! Um 4 Minuten verfehlt! Ich werde besser!" murmelte er.  
Schon seit zwei Wochen waren seine Schlafgewohnheiten aus den Fugen geraten, seit zwei Wochen  
schlief er nicht mehr, als 4 Stunden und wenn er schlief träumte er immer wieder denselben Traum.

Traumsequenz Anfang

Es war dunkel im Koneko, als Ken den Laden betrat. Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür hinter sich und  
lehnte sich dagegen. Ein Donnergrollen war zu hören, gefolgt von einem hellen Blitz, der den Laden  
kurz in ein beängstigendes Licht tauchte, eh es wieder finster um Ken wurde. Mit einer Hand  
tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter.  
Ein!  
Aus!  
Ein!  
Aus!  
Doch nichts geschah. Kein Licht, dass den Raum erhellte. Langsam schritt er in die Mitte des  
Ladens und lauschte. Er war nicht alleine. Definitiv. Er konnte Geräusche ausmachen, die durch  
die geschlossene Tür des Lagers drangen. Eindeutige Geräusche, die nur eine Schlussfolgerung  
zuließen. Sex! Jemand hatte wilden, hemmungslosen, leidenschaftlichen Sex. Doch wer? Langsam   
ging er auf die Tür zu und streckte seine Hand nach dem Türgriff aus. War es Yoji? Nein, Yoji würde  
mit einer seiner nächtlichen Errungenschaften sicherlich nicht im Lager des Blumenladens Sex  
haben. Omi? Omi war zu jung, oder? Nein war er nicht, doch würde Omi wirklich …? Ehe Ken weiter  
darüber nachdenken konnte, wer sich hier im Lager vergnügte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Aya  
stand vor ihm. Nackt, wie Gott ihn schuf, mit einem süffisanten Lächeln im Gesicht. Ken schrak   
zurück, als er seinen Leader in voller Pracht vor sich stehen sah.

„A-Aya?" war das einzige, was Ken von sich geben konnte.  
„Ken! Gib Acht!" war die ruhige Stimme seines Teamkollegen zu hören, während er Ken  
eindringlich fixierte.  
„Wa… Was?"  
„Gib Acht!"  
„Wo-rauf?" Ken konnte im Schatten Aya's eine zweite Gestalt ausmachen, eine zweite Gestalt, die,  
wie Aya, nicht mehr, als blanke Haut zu zeigen hatte.  
„Wer is…?"  
„Gib Acht, Ken!" Immer noch fixierte Aya ihn, ohne sich zu bewegen.

Wieder grollte ein Donner durch die Nacht Tokios und ein Blitz erhellte das Geschehen, dass sich  
Ken darbot. Jetzt konnte Ken erkennen, dass es sich bei der zweiten Person um einen Mann  
handelte, einen Mann mit dunklen Haaren, doch er konnte das Gesicht nicht ausmachen.

„Dein Herz, Ken! Gib Acht auf dein Herz!"

Verständnislos starrte Ken in die Amethysten seines Leaders, versuchte die Worte zu verstehen, als  
ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch die Nacht durchriss. Ken wirbelte um seine eigene Achse und  
blickte mit Entsetzen auf die Fensterfront des Koneko, die im grellen Licht eines weiteren Blitzes  
auseinander barst.

„Dein Herz, Ken!"

Ken schlug schützend seine Hände vor das Gesicht, als ihn ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr. Der  
Wind schlug ihm von der Straße entgegen und der Geruch von nassem Asphalt stieg ihm in die  
Nase, als er in sich zusammen sackte und hart auf dem Rücken aufschlug. Ken keuchte und sein  
Atem raste, als sich Aya über ihn beugte.

„Ken, Ken!" Aya schüttelte seinen Kopf und ein Hauch von einem Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Ken  
war wie erstarrt. Der Schmerz, der sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, ließ ihn erzittern und Tränen  
in die Augen steigen. Aya ging neben ihn in die Knie und strich ihm sanft über die Wangen, fuhr die  
Züge seines Kinns nach und den Hals hinab. Ken verfolgte ungläubig den Weg, den Aya's Hand  
nahm, bis hinab zu seiner Brust, in der eine Glasscherbe steckte, die zuvor noch die Fensterfront  
des Koneko's bildete. Jetzt erst sah er, dass sie genau sein Herz getroffen hatte.

„Warum kannst du nie auf mich hören, Ken?" langsam fuhr Aya mit seinen Fingern Ken's Brust  
entlang und kam auf der Wunde zum Ruhen. Tränen liefen Ken über die Wangen, während er Aya  
beobachtete.  
„Dein Herz, Ken!" kam es leise von Aya, als er Ken die blutgetränkte Hand zeigte. Langsam strich  
er Ken's Lippen nach, mahlte sie mit dem Saft des Lebens aus, ehe er sich ihm näherte.  
„Dein Herz, Ken!" hauchte er an seine Lippen. So nah, Ken konnte seinen Atem spüren, seine  
Lippen, die ihn wie beiläufig berührten.  
„Dein Herz war schon immer dein Untergang!"  
Dann wurde es finster um Ken.

TS Ende

Wieder seufzte Ken tief, als er sich an den Traum erinnerte. Was hatte er zu bedeuten? Warum  
träumte er ihn Nacht für Nacht? Und warum Aya? Ken schloss die Augen, presste seine Lider fest  
aufeinander und krallte die Finger in seine Haare. Was? Er wusste, dass da noch etwas war, etwas,  
an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte, doch so sehr er sich auch an alle Einzelheiten des Traumes zu  
erinnern versuchte, es war nie mehr, als das, an was er sich eben erinnern konnte. 1 Mit einem  
tiefen Seufzer entließ er die angehaltene Luft und setzte sich auf.  
„Na schön, dann nicht!" Langsam ließ er sich von seinem Bett gleiten, kramte ein paar frische  
Sachen aus seinem Kleiderschrank und verließ sein Zimmer Richtung Bad.

Aya fuhr mit seinem Daumen den Rand der Tasse nach und beobachtete, wie der heiße Dampf aus  
dem Kaffee empor stieg. Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf, als er die Zeitung auf den Tisch  
legte und sich im Sessel zurücklehnte. 5:20 und Ken war schon wieder munter. Normalerweise  
verließ keiner seiner Teamkollegen sein Zimmer vor 6:45 Uhr, was in der Regel Ken's Zeit war.   
Normalerweise stand der ehemalige Fußballer etwas 15 Minuten nach Aya auf, verließ das Haus,  
um zu joggen, kam um 7:15 zurück, duschte und leistete dann Aya bei einer Tasse Kaffee  
Gesellschaft, während sich Omi als nächstes aus dem Bett schälte. Yoji's Zeiten hingegen waren so  
ungewiss, wie die Wettervorhersage, allerdings würde es wohl als Schlagzeilte in jeder Tageszeitung  
Japans stehen, sollte Yoji einmal vor 9 Uhr aufstehen. Müde rieb sich Aya über die Augen, machte  
einen Schluck vom Kaffee und massierte sich anschließend seinen Nacken.

Ken's Schlaflosigkeit machte auch ihm zu schaffen. Seit sein Teamkollege zu solch unchristlichen  
Zeiten munter wurde, war auch Aya nicht mehr in der Lage, zu seinen üblichen Zeiten aufzustehen.  
Ken war nicht laut, kein Wecker, der die Stille des Hauses durchbrach, kein lautes Türenschlagen,  
dass Aya aus dem Schlaf riss. Nichts. Es war einfach so, dass Aya nun ebenfalls seit fast zwei  
Woche vor Ken aufwachte. Vor nicht ganz zwei Woche wurde er aus unerfindlichen Gründen  
munter. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl ließ ihn aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken. Er hörte, wie sich der  
Jüngere im Zimmer nebenan aus dem Bett kämpfte und ins Bad schlich. Seit dem wurde er stets  
vor Ken munter. Anfangs ließ er Ken seinen Unmut darüber, dass er selbst nicht mehr schlafen  
konnte, spüren, doch nach ein paar Tagen war auch Aya klar, dass es nicht Ken's Schuld war, dass  
etwas den Jüngeren den Schlaf raubte.

Aya seufzte, schob seinen Sessel zurück und stand auf. Gedankenverloren füllte er eine Tasse mit  
Kaffee, öffnete die Kühlschranktür, entnahm die Milch und leerte etwas in den schwarzen  
Muntermacher, bis er einen angenehmen braunen Ton bekam. Dann stellte er die Milch zurück,  
nahm die Tasse, drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Anrichte.  
_3… 2…_ Er machte eine seitliche Bewegung mit seinem Arm und hielt die Tasse von sich.  
_…1_  
„Uhm … Danke, … Aya!" Ken stand in der Tür zur Küche, nahm dankend die ihm dargebotene Tasse  
entgegen und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare.

„Hn!" Aya stieß sich von der Arbeitsfläche ab und ging zurück zu seinem Platz.  
Ken seufzte und nahm gegenüber Aya Platz. Vorsichtig machte er einen Schluck und stellte die  
Tasse vor sich auf den Tisch. Seit fast zwei Wochen war sein Leader bereits vor ihm munter.  
Normalerweise nichts, was Ken zu denken gegeben hätte, doch seit er selber so früh seines  
Schlafes beraubt wurde, fragte er sich, was den Rothaarigen dennoch als erstes munter werden  
ließ. Anfangs war er noch alleine, wusste, dass die anderen noch tief und fest schliefen. Umso mehr  
war er überrascht, als er am dritten Tag einen verschlafenen Aya vorfand, der sich müde die Augen  
rieb und an seinem Kaffee nippte.

FB A

„Morgen!"  
„Hn!"  
„Warum bist du schon um diese Zeit munter?"  
„Hn! Das könnte ich dich auch fragen!"  
„Ich … uhm … konnte nicht schlafen!"  
„Was ist los Ken?"  
„Ich … weiß nicht!" Die Anwesenheit Aya's machte Ken nervös. Immer noch hallten die Bilder  
seines Traumes in ihm nach. Bemüht seinem Leader nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, nahm er  
sich eine Tasse Kaffee und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber Aya sinken.  
„Dann denk darüber nach! Du bist hier nicht alleine! Andere wollen vielleicht noch etwas länger  
schlafen!" kam es finster von dem Rothaarigen.  
„Uhm… sorry!" Ken's Stimme verlor sich in der Stille der Küche, als er seinen Kopf senkte und wie  
gebannt in seinen Kaffee starrte.  
„Hn!"

FB E

Inzwischen schien es für beide zur Normalität geworden zu sein, dass sie sich bereits zu dieser  
Stunde in der Küche einfanden. Jeden Morgen, wenn Ken die Küche betrat, musste er feststellen,   
dass Aya bereits munter war, bereits einen Kaffee trank und die Zeitung halb gelesen hatte.  
Zu Anfang war Aya unausstehlich, murrte und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus Ken zu zeigen, dass es   
seine Schuld war, dass der Rothaarige nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Doch mit der Zeit änderte es  
sich und Ken stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass der Ältere begann ihm bereits einen Kaffee zu richten,  
ehe er die Küche erreichte. Was sich allerdings nicht geändert hatte, war das ungute Gefühl, das  
Ken in der Gegenwart Aya's verspürte und ihn immer wieder an den Traum erinnern ließ.

„Uhm… Du … musst das … nicht immer machen!"  
„Hm?"  
„Das Aufstehen … der Kaffee …!"  
„Ich stehe nicht freiwillig auf!" Aya blätterte die nächste Seite der Zeitung um, ohne aufzusehen.  
„… und der Kaffee ist bereits fertig! Ich sehe keinen Grund nur für mich einen zu machen, wenn du  
fünf Minuten später auftauchst!"  
_Sieh an, ein ganzer Satz für Ken und das um diese Uhrzeit_  
Wieder seufzte Ken und sah verstohlen zu Aya.

_ Dein Herz, Ken!_

„Ich meinte, dass du … ich meine, …!"  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst, Ken!" langsam sah Aya von seiner Zeitung auf und traf Ken's Blick.  
„Mit Milch! Ohne Zucker! Wo ist das Problem?" kam es trocken von seinem Leader.  
Ken wusste, dass er keine richtige Antwort auf seine Frage erwarten konnte. Er schluckte und  
senkte seinen Kopf wieder, konnte dem Blick Aya's nicht lange standhalten. Nicht mehr, seit er  
diesen Traum hatte. Davor war alles anders. Er hatte kein Problem, wenn Aya in seiner Nähe war,  
hatte keine Bedenken ihm zu sagen, was er zu sagen hatte, ihm auch notfalls die Stirn zu bieten,  
doch jetzt …  
„Uhm… wie auch immer! Danke!" murmelte er kaum verständlich.

Mit einem großen Zug leerte er seine Tasse und stellte sie in die Abwasch.  
„Bis später!" verabschiedete er sich, um, wie immer Joggen zu gehen. Eigentlich war Ken nicht zum  
Joggen zumute, nicht, seit er kaum noch zu einem erholsamen Schlaf kam, doch was hatte er für  
eine andere Möglichkeit? Schlafen konnte er nicht mehr und alles war besser, als länger, als  
notwendig mit dem Rothaarigen zu dieser Zeit in einem Raum zu sein. Sicher, das ungute Gefühl  
war nicht mehr so schlimm, wie zu Beginn der Träume. Langsam gewöhnte sich Ken daran und  
versuchte die Bilder nicht mit Aya, dem realen Aya, in Verbindung zu bringen. Dennoch …  
„Hn!" war die einzige Antwort, die Ken erhielt.

_ Gib Acht auf dein Herz!_

Ken nahm seine Schlüssel vom Board, nachdem er sich seine Schuhe angezogen hatte und öffnete  
die Tür. Er musste einfach raus. Nachdenken. Vielleicht würde er mit Aya reden. Über seinen  
Traum. Oder besser doch nicht. Omi. Omi war einfach die beste Wahl dafür.

„A…!"  
Ken stockte und sah auf das Bündel, dass vor der Hintertür ihres Hauses lag.  
„AAA…!"  
Er legte seinen Kopf schief und schluckte. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich …  
„AAAAYAAAAA!"  
Entsetzt starrte er auf den Boden, beobachtete wie sich der Inhalt des Korbes zu bewegen begann,  
riss seinen Kopf in die Höhe und suchte mit angestrengtem Blick die Umgebung ab.

Aya prustete den Schluck Kaffee, den er gerade zu sich nehmen wollte, über die Zeitung, die vor  
ihm auf den Tisch lag und fluchte, als er Ken seinen Namen brüllen hörte. Was war denn nun  
schon wieder? Genervt stieß er den Stuhl nach hinten, als er aufstand und eilte, mit großen  
Schritten in den Flur.  
„Was zum …?" Aya stockte, als er hinter Ken trat.  
„Oh!" war alles, was er von sich geben konnte, als sein Blick ebenfalls auf das Bündel vor der Tür fiel.  
„Deins?"  
„Wa…?" Ken stockte und sah Aya fassungslos über die Schulter hinweg an.  
„Wieso Meins?"  
Aya hob eine Augenbraue und legte seinen Kopf schief.  
„Na, meines ist es auf alle Fälle nicht!"  
„Oh, großartig! Nur weil du dich offenbar nicht in der Lage fühlst, ist es automatisch meines?"  
fauchte Ken und lehnte sich an den Rahmen der Tür.  
„Was ist mit Yoji? Oder Omi?"  
„Omi? Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich!" ruhig lehnte sich Aya an den Rahmen gegenüber von Ken.

„RAAABÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHHHHHHH!"  
Ken und Aya zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen und traten automatisch einen Schritt zurück in den Flur.  
„O-Ok-Okay! Ssssschhhh…! Ganz ruhig!" Ken hielt schützend seine Hände vor sich und ging  
langsam in die Knie.  
„Uhm …!"  
„RAAABÄÄÄÄHHHH!"  
„WOW! Laut! Sehr laut! Uhm… Aya?"  
„Hn?"  
„Was machen wir jetzt?"  
„Ist doch offensichtlich! Wir schließen die Tür und tun so, als wäre nichts!"  
„BITTE WAS?"  
„RAAAABAÄÄÄÄHHHÄÄHÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ!"  
„NNJJAAAHAAA! Nicht doch! Er meint es nicht so!"  
Aya schloss die Augen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Na was wohl, Ken! Wir können es ja wohl schlecht vor der Tür liegen lassen!"  
Ken knurrte und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er seinen Leader von unten her ansah.  
„Ich nehm' die Tasche, du den Rest!" mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Aya die rote Tasche vor der  
Tür und ging zurück in die Küche.  
Ken seufzte, als er das schreiende Bündel hoch hob und Aya folgte.

Mit in den Hosentaschen versteckten Händen beobachteten Ken und Aya ihr Fundstück auf dem  
Küchentisch. Langsam schien sich ihr Gehör an das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch zu gewöhnen.   
Planlos standen sie da, keiner sagte ein Wort, als die Stimmte des hauseigenen Chibis durch die  
Küche drang.

„Aya-kun? Ken-kun? Was ist denn …!" augenblicklich stockte er, als sein Blick auf den Küchentisch fiel.  
„Deins, Ken-kun?"  
„WARUM IN ALLER WELT GLAUBT JEDER, DASS DAS MEINES IST?"  
„Yo, Leute, was ist denn hier los?"  
Aya sah auf seine Uhr. 5:58 _Japan Times, Mainichi Shinbun, Asahi Shinbun … _ mehr  
Tageszeitungen fielen ihm auf die Schnelle nicht ein, die er über das außergewöhnliche Ereignis,  
dass sich Yoji bereits auf den Beinen befand, informieren konnte.  
„Oh, hey, was ist denn das?"  
„Das, Yoji-kun, ist ein Baby!"  
„Deins Ken?"  
„AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"  
„RAAAABÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHHHHH!"

-------------------------------------------------

1 sorry, ein dämlicher Satz! Ich hab den wieder und wieder gelesen und beschlossen, ich lass ihn  
einfach so! pff! Was soll's:) ihr wisst, was ich mein, oder?

--------------------------------------------------

So, das war der erste Teil und der nächste folgt bestimmt bald! ;) Hoffentlich! Wenn es euch  
gefallen hat, dann wäre ich über Kommis nicht böse! Sollte euch etwas stören, ihr   
Verbesserungsvorschläge haben oder ähnliches … auch nur immer her damit! Vernichtet mich halt  
bitte nicht nur gleich! Bin eine zart besaitete Person! ggg

Good night, sleept tight  
Caffreys


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Weiß gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit

Pairing: Aya x Ken

Warning: etwas eigene Erfahrung! ;)

Kapitel: 2/?

So, hier mit allen von euch ein herzliches Willkommen zu meiner FF! Und weiter geht's …

----------------------------------------------------

Yoji schlurfte halb nackt, nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet und Kopf kratzend an seinen  
Teamkollegen vorbei und fluchte, als er eine leere Kaffeekanne in Händen hielt.  
„Kein Kaffee mehr da?" murmelte er verschlafen.  
„Siehst du einen?"  
Seufzend ignorierte er Aya's Gegenfrage und füllte die Kanne mit Wasser.  
„Wie kommt es hier her?" Omi beäugte den Neuankömmling neugierig.  
„Es lag vor der Tür!" kam es monoton von dem Rothaarigen, während er Yoji Filtertüte und Kaffee  
aus den Händen nahm. Er konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie der Ältere den Kampf mit der  
Kaffeemaschine zu verlieren schien. Yoji war um diese Uhrzeit wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

„Ok, was machen wir jetzt?" Ken ging langsam auf das kleine Geschöpf zu und schob die Decke, in  
die es eingewickelt war, beiseite. Dicke Tränen rannen aus großen braunen Augen, während es  
immer noch schrie.  
„Ssshhh … schon gut!" versuchte Omi den kleinen Schreihals zu beruhigen, während er die rote  
Tasche öffnete.  
„Was machst du da?"  
„Ich sehe nach, was alles drinnen ist! Vielleicht ist ja eine Nachricht dabei, irgendein Anhaltspunkt,  
woher es kommt und warum es vor unserer Tür abgelegt wurde!"  
„Diese Frage kann uns vielleicht Ken beantworten!" ein verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über Yoji's  
Gesicht, als er sich auf einen der Küchenstühle nieder ließ.

„Und woher soll ausgerechnet ich das wissen? Es ist NICHT Meines!"  
„Es hat braune Augen!"  
„Stimmt!"  
„Nicht auch du noch, Omi!" knurrend ließ sich Ken ebenfalls auf einen Sessel fallen und schüttelte  
frustriert den Kopf.  
„Das haben etwa 80 Prozent der Babys!"  
„Auch wieder wahr!" immer noch kramte Omi in der Tasche.  
„Und es hat braune Haare!" Yoji grinste verschlafen vor sich hin.  
„Auch das stimmt!" etwas geschockt hielt Omi eine mit bunten Fabelwesen bedruckte Windel vor  
sein Gesicht.  
„Auch das haben fast alle Babys! Nur, weil es braune Haare hat, heißt es doch noch lange nicht,  
dass ich der Vater bin!"  
„Da ist was Wahres dran!" Feuchttücher, Babypuder, …  
„Weißt du es?"  
„Ja, Yoji, ich weiß es! Es ist nicht Meines!"  
… Feuchtcreme, Babybreeääähhhhiiii …  
„Und warum bist du dir da so sicher? Was ist mit Yuriko?"  
„Ja, was ist mit Yuriko?" Finger abwisch, Strampler, Fläschchen …  
„Auch wenn es schwer zu glauben ist, aber auch du bist in der Lage zu rechnen! Die Sache mit  
Yuriko war vor nicht ganz einem Jahr! Dieses Baby muss schon etwas 6 oder 7 Monate alt sein!"  
„Da muss ich Ken-kun Recht geben! Das geht sich nicht aus!" Rassel, Schnuller, …  
„Hey, Chibi, entscheid dich mal, auf wessen Seite du stehst!"  
„Ähm … keine Seite!" gab er kleinlaut von sich. „… und auch keine Nachricht!"

„Was ist mit dir Yoji? Bei deinen vielen Frauenbekanntschaften ist es doch mehr als möglich, dass  
es einmal gefruchtet hat!" was Yoji konnte, konnte Ken schon lange. Er war nicht gewillt hierfür die  
Verantwortung zu übernehmen.  
„Oh nein, Kenken, lenk nicht ab! Ich mag zwar viele Frauenbekanntschaften haben, aber ich kenne  
sie alle und sehe sie immer noch gelegentlich! Ich hätte es gemerkt, wenn eine der Ladies  
schwanger gewesen wäre!" Den Teufel hätte er getan seinen Teamkollegen zu gestehen, dass er  
weit weniger ein Playboy war, als sie alle annahmen. Die Anzahl seiner so genannten  
Frauenbekanntschaften hielten sich in Grenzen und mit jeder von ihnen war er meist längere Zeit  
zusammen, doch die Beziehungen waren meist schon im Vorfeld zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
„Angenommen, ich glaube dir, was ist dann mit Omi?"  
„Omi? Der weiß doch noch nicht mal, was Sex ist!"  
„Weiß ich wohl!" motzte der Jüngste der Truppe, während er an der Schnur eines kleinen Bären  
zog. Augenblicklich untermalte eine sanfte Melodie das bizarre Bild, das die Küche des Koneko's  
bildete und Yoji gähnte herzhaft.

„Ok und was ist mit Aya?" als Ken den tödlichen Blick seines Leader auf sich geheftet spürte,  
bereute er seine vorschnelle Frage augenblicklich.  
„Aya?" Yoji's Müdigkeit war wie verflogen, als er lauthals Lachte.  
„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht, Kenken!"  
„Und warum nicht?" ja, Mut war alles.  
„Weil es so ist!" finster drang die Stimme des Rothaarigen an Ken's Ohr und ließ ihn unweigerlich  
zusammen zucken. Aller Aufmerksamkeit war nun auf den Weiß-Leader gerichtet. Erst jetzt  
bemerkten sie, dass es stiller in der Küche geworden war. Zufrieden nuckelte das Baby an der  
Flasche Milch, die Aya ihm hinhielt. Keiner war auf die Idee gekommen, dass das Baby Hunger  
haben könnte. Keiner, bis auf Aya  
„Oh, das war es also!"  
„Als wenn du dir Gedanken darüber gemacht hättest!" Aya bedachte Yoji mit einem seiner  
typischen Blicke, als er sich wieder dem Baby zuwandte.  
„Woher …!"  
Omi wurde von einer Packung Milchpulver, die ihm vor das Gesicht gehalten wurde, unterbrochen.

„Also Aya scheidet mal definitiv aus! Es hat keine roten Haare!"  
„Das ist nicht zwingend erforderlich!" konterte Ken sofort, stand auf und richtete sich und Yoji eine  
Tasse Kaffee.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass die Kindsmutter auch nur die geringste Chance gegen Aya's Katana  
schwingende Gene hätte, selbst wenn sie blond und blauäugig wäre! In seinem Fall somit  
ZWINGEND erforderlich!"  
„Ich bin nicht der Vater!"  
„Was macht dich da so sicher?"  
„Tatsache, Yoji, und damit basta!"  
„Wie der Herr befiehlt!"  
„Anstatt hier jeden gleich als potenziellen Vater abzustempeln könntest du auch einmal auf die  
Idee kommen, dass das Baby absolut nichts mit uns zutun hat!" Aya stellte die leere Flasche auf  
den Tisch und schenkte dem Zwerg einen sanften Blick.

„Ok, also keiner von uns ist der Vater dieses kleinen Hosenscheißers! Stellt sich somit die Frage,  
wer ist es? Und warum vor unserer Tür? Und vor allem, warum um DIESE Uhrzeit?" wieder gähnte  
Yoji herzhaft, bevor er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm. Seufzend beäugte er den kleinen  
Gast und lächelte. _Ein süßer Fratz ist er schon!_ Yoji verengte nachdenklich seine Augenbrauen.  
_Oder sie?_  
„Hey, was haben wir hier eigentlich geerbt?"  
„Ein Baby, Yoji-Kun, es nennt sich Baby!"  
„Danke, Chibi! Ich meinte … Junge, oder Mädchen?"  
Kollektives Schweigen erfüllte die Räumlichkeiten des Konekos. Ken kratzte sich nachdenklich den  
Kopf, Omi zog nun schon zum zehnten Mal an der Schlafuhr und Aya … Aya tat nichts, was er  
vorher nicht auch schon getan hätte. Keine Miene verziehen.

„Wir sollten die Aufgaben aufteilen!"  
„Ach ja, Aya?" kam es fast gleichzeitig von den Anderen.  
„Ja! Ich habe ihn … sie … es gefüttert!" einen Moment lang stand Aya regungslos da, dann drehte  
er sich ruckartig um und eilte zur Kaffeemaschine. Ein gut gezapftes Bier braucht in der Regel  
sieben Minuten, aber wie sieht es mit Kaffee aus? Eine Frage, die sich zu klären lohnte.

„Hey, ich hatte meine Finger schon in bunten Pampers, Babypuder und nicht zu vergessen den  
ausgelaufenen Babybrei! Ich bin raus aus der Geschichte!"  
„Tja, und ich habe alle Hände voll zutun!" Yoji klammerte sich an seine Kaffeetasse, während er  
sich mit der anderen Hand eine Zigarette in den Mund steckte.  
„Nicht vor dem Baby!" quiekte Omi auf.  
„Du hast dich soeben freiwillig gemeldet!" Ken schenkte Yoji ein hinterhältiges Grinsen, als er ihm  
den Glimmstängel aus dem Mund zog und vor seinen Augen auseinander brach.

„Oh, Mann!" gequält rappelte sich Yoji aus seinem Sessel, schob Ken beiseite und beäugte das  
kleine Monstrum skeptisch.  
_35, 36, 37 …_  
„Ich habe mit Babys nichts am Hut! Sagt mir, ich soll mich um eine hübsche Frau kümmern und ich  
tu es, aber das hier …?"  
_46, 48, …_  
„Nun stell dich nicht so an, Yoji-kun!"  
„Dann mach du es doch!"  
„Bin beschäftigt!" und wieder erklang die leise einlullende Melodie aus dem Bauch des Teddybären.  
_… abzüglich zwei Minuten für den fehlenden Schaum, macht dann wohl … 67, 68 … 6 Minuten, __  
__Daumen mal Pi!_  
„Verdammt!"  
„Fluch nicht vor dem Kind!" … weißt du wie viel Sternlein stehen, …  
_… hm, ob Omi wohl auch einen Kaffee will?_  
„Schon, gut! Schon gut!"  
Vorsichtig näherte sich Yoji dem Zwerg, zog die Decke hoch und legte sie auf den Sessel hinter  
sich.  
„Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob Freund, oder Feind!"  
„Yoji!"  
_… in diesem Haushalt fehlt eindeutig Bier!_  
Yoji hob das Baby vorsichtig in die Höhe, drückte es kurz an sich, während er die Tragetasche  
beiseite schob und „Röhr" das Kind wieder auf den Tisch legte.  
„Milch lässt grüßen!"

Vorsichtig stellte Aya jeden seiner Teamkollegen eine Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch, eher er sich  
seitlich hinter Yoji positionierte. Das Klacken der Druckknöpfe war zu hören, als der Älteste der  
Weißmitglieder den Body öffnete und nach oben schob. Yoji schürzte die Lippen und zog am Bund  
der Windel, doch konnte noch nichts erkennen. Mit einem „Ratsch" löste er die Klebebänder der  
Pampers und seufzte ein letztes Mal.  
„Trommelwirbel!" mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zog er den vorderen Teil der Windel nach  
unten.  
„OH SHIT!"  
Aya sprang gekonnt grazil auf die Seite, als ihm ein Strahl entgegen kam. Amüsiert beobachte er  
Yoji, wie er das unwillkommene Nass mit seinen Händen zu abwehren versuchte. Die Fontana di  
Trevi (2) war ein kleiner Zimmerbrunnen im Vergleich zu dem, was sich ihnen darbot.  
„Mach wieder zu!" Ken war ebenfalls auf die Seite gewichen. Es war einfach zu köstlich und er war  
einfach nur froh, dass er nicht an Yoji's Stelle war. Dennoch hatte er mit seinem Teamkollegen  
Mitleid. Es war schließlich Omi, der schnell genug reagierte und die Windel wieder an seinen  
abgestammten Platz drückte.  
„Uuuaaahh!" Yoji ging zielstrebig zur Abwasch und ließ sich das Wasser über die Hände rinnen. Ein  
Blick über seinen nackten Oberkörper ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung erstarren. Er brauchte, sofort  
und auf der Stelle, definitiv, eine Dusche.  
„Der kleine Prinz entschuldig mich?" und mit diesen Worten eilte er die Treppe zum Bad hinauf.

Immer noch war das Lachen von Omi und Ken zu hören, als Aya die Windel wieder vorsichtig etwas  
nach vorne zog.  
„Fertig, kleiner Mann?" (1) und ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Aya's Gesicht.  
Ken beobachtete den Rothaarigen einige Zeit lang, dann lehnte er sich wieder nach vorne und  
stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Du wusstest es!"  
„Nicht direkt!"  
„Dennoch hast du nichts gesagt?"  
„Das war es doch wert!"  
Langsam zog er die Windel unter dem Baby hervor, zog eines der Feuchttücher aus der Box und  
platzierte eine frische Windel unter dem Zwerg. Geschickt schloss er die Klebeverschlüsse und hob  
das Bündel Mensch in die Höhe.  
„Gut gemacht!" lächelte er dem jüngsten Bewohner des Koneko's zu, dann drückte er den Buben  
Ken in die Arme.

„Wa…! Hey, was soll ich mit ihm?"  
„Omi, ruf Manx an!" Mit diesen Worten zog Aya die rote Tasche zu sich und durchsuchte sie, wie  
schon Omi zuvor.  
„Und was sag ich ihr?" Omi kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe, während er ins Wohnzimmer  
ging, um das Telefon zu holen.  
„Das wir ein Baby haben!" mehr war von dem Weiß-Leader nicht zu hören.

Während Aya sämtlichen Inhalt der Tasche auf dem Küchentisch verteilte, kämpfte Ken mit den  
neugierigen Händen des kleinen Prinzen. Abenteuerlich beäugte der Junge sein Gegenüber und  
klatschte seine kleine Hand in Kens Gesicht. Immer wieder schloss er seine kleinen Finger um die  
Nase des Braunhaarigen und näherte sich mit offenem Mund Kens Gesicht.  
„Aauu, hey! Der beißt!"  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte das Baby in tief braune Augen, dann lachte es und gab vier kleine,  
strahlend weiße Zähne preis. Wieder ließ es sich nach vorne fallen und hinterließ auf Kens Wange  
eine feuchte Spur.  
„Nnjaah!"

„Einer muss einkaufen gehen!" kam es monoton von Gegenüber. „Es war nur eine Windel da, kaum  
noch Milchpulver und kein Brei!" Aya drehte das zerbrochene Breiglas in seiner Hand.  
Ken drehte den Kleinen um und setzte ihn auf seinen Schoss.  
„Woher weiß du so gut über Babys Bescheid!"  
„Tu ich nicht!"  
„Woher weißt du dann, was wir alles brauchen?"  
„Möchtest du immer in der gleichen Boxershorts stecken, oder vor einem leeren Kühlschrank  
stehen?"  
„Nein!"  
„Er sicher auch nicht!" Aya stand auf, warf das Glas in den Mülleimer und lehnte sich an die  
Anrichte.

„Manx kommt gegen 2 vorbei!" Omi ließ sich mit einem lauten Seufzer auf einen der Sessel fallen.  
Still beobachtete Aya die beiden Jüngeren, wie sie sich darüber unterhielten, wie sie den Kleinen  
nennen sollten. Das Baby giggelte vor sich hin, als es immer wieder in Kens Haare fuhr und sich  
daran hochzuziehen versuchte. Sanft befreite sich der Braunhaarige aus den Fängen seines  
Peinigers und lächelte sanft vor sich hin. Aya konnte ein Glänzen in den braunen Augen erkennen,  
als der Kleine ihm ein breites Lachen schenkte. Er hatte Ken schon öfters mit Kindern gesehen,  
Kindern, denen er Fußball beibrachte, doch niemals mit einem so unschuldigen Wesen, wie das,  
welches sich auf seinen Schoß räkelte. Es war faszinierend und beruhigend gleichzeitig sie zu  
beobachten. Aya wurde aus seiner Beobachtung gerissen, als Yoji frisch geduscht und angezogen in  
der Küche erschien.  
„Du bist heute von der Schicht befreit!" mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick stieß er sich von der  
Anrichte ab und wandte sich an Yoji.  
„Wirklich? Hey, großartig!"  
„Omi und Ken übernehmen die Schicht im Laden und ich gehe einkaufen!"  
„Und was mache ich?"  
Aya antwortete nicht. Stattdessen blitzte es gefährlich in seinen Augen, als er dem Trio am Tisch  
einen Blick zu warf und dann selbst die Treppen zum Bad hinauf eilte.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht sein Ernst, oder?" seufzte Yoji und ließ sich gegen den Kühlschrank fallen.

-------------------------------------------------------

(1) Fontana di Trevi: ist der bekannteste Brunnen Roms und einer der bekanntesten Brunnen der  
Welt.  
(2) so, hier sei mal Folgendes gesagt: genau so spielt es sich ab!!! Glaubt mir! Ich habe zwar  
selber noch kein Kind, aber eine meiner besten Freundinnen hat und kleine Männer haben sich das  
wohl zur Angewohnheit gemacht, dass sie genau in dem Moment, in dem man die Windel entfernen  
möchte, loslegen!!!! Kein Scherz! Wirklich nicht! Musste ich schon oft am eigenen Leib erfahren!  
Von oben bis unten! Man lernt dann aus Erfahrung, dass man die Windel immer nur sehr vorsichtig  
und langsam zu entfernen versucht, immer drauf bedacht, sie schnell wieder gegen den kleinen  
Prinzen zu drücken, wenn er loslegt! Und das mit der Fontana di Trevi ist ein Ausspruch vom Papa  
des kleinen Pinkel-Prinzen:) Also, an alle, die eventuell gerade schwanger sein sollten und einen  
Buben erwarten … ein wirklich nützlicher Tip! Und ich glaube, es folgen noch so einige! ;)

---------------------------------------------------------

So, das war es mal wieder! Hoffe, ich habe euch nicht enttäuscht und ihr seid beim nächsten  
Kapitel auch noch dabei! Ich arbeite daran! Es geht nur leider nicht immer Schlag auf Schlag  
(schon mal als Vorwarnung)!  
Habe übrigens im 1. Kapitel einige Rechtschreib(Tipp)fehler übersehen! Hoffe die sind hier nicht  
mehr so zu finden!

So long, cu  
caffreys


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wie immer … Charaktere gehören Koyasu Takehito und Project Weiß  
verdiene kein Geld damit

Pairing: Aya x Ken

Warning: die einzige Warnung im Moment ist … die Story ist von mir! ggg  
für sämtliche OOC übernehme ich keine Verantwortung! ;)

Kapitel: 3/?

so, dann wünsch ich euch mal wieder viel spaß bei dem nächsten kapitel! Hab es 10x  
umgeschrieben, aber jetzt will ich nicht mehr! Aus! Ende! Es bleibt, wie es ist! drop

------------------

Yoji beobachtete bereits seit zehn Minuten das schlafende Bündel vor sich und kaute nervös auf  
seinen Fingernägeln. Ein Blick auf die Uhr genügte, um festzustellen, dass bereits wieder 20  
Sekunden vergangen waren. Es war 10 Uhr, Samstag Vormittag und Ken und Omi waren bereits  
seit einer Stunde im Laden, während sich Aya kurz darauf auf den Weg zum Supermarkt gemacht hatte.

Die Vorstellung auf ein Kleinkind aufzupassen behagte Yoji in kleinster Weise. Er wusste  
nicht viel über Babys. Nicht, dass er sie nicht mochte, im Gegenteil, doch überließ er die Fürsorge  
dieser kleinen Menschen lieber anderen. Zu sehr hatte er Angst etwas falsch zu machen, das Baby  
zu gefährden, oder es durch seine Unsicherheit zu verletzen. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn  
Omi oder Ken auf den Kleinen aufgepasst hätten. Omi schien mit allem klar zu kommen und Ken  
hatte eine natürliche Begabung, was Kinder anbelangte. Er konnte gut mit ihnen. Immerhin  
trainierte er sie. Und was er mit Kindern konnte, konnte er mit Babys sicher auch. Die paar Jahre  
unterschieden konnten kaum noch etwas ausmachen.

Wieder ein Blick auf die Uhr. Yoji seufzte. Die Hoffnung, dass einer der Anderen seinen Job als  
Babysitter übernehmen würde wurde je zerschlagen, als Aya ihm erneut deutlich zu verstehen gab,  
auf was er zu achten hatte, während er Omi und Ken in den Laden scheuchte.

--- FB ---

„Nun reiß dich mal zusammen, Yoji-Kun! Du tust ja gerade so, als würde man dich zur  
Henkersbank führen!"  
„2 Wochen!"  
„Vergiss es! Sieh es als eine neue Herausforderung, in der du …!"  
„3 Wochen, Omi!"  
„YOJI!" drang das liebliche Grollen Aya's aus dem Vorraum. „Hör auf zu Jammern und lass Omi in Ruhe!"

„Ken, wie ist es mit dir! 3 Wochen und Küchendienst für die gleiche Zeit!"  
„Hm…!" Ken rieb sich gedankenverloren das Kinn, als er ernsthaft über Yoji's Angebot nachdachte.  
„Vier Wochen und wir sind im Geschä…!"  
„KEN!" wurde er von Aya unterbrochen, als er in die Küche kam. Mit großen Schritten war er am  
Tisch angekommen und hievte Ken aus dem Sessel.  
„Denk nicht einmal daran!" knurrte er, als er ihn an den Schultern packte und Richtung Laden  
schob, dicht gefolgt von einem kichernden Omi.

„Du würdest auch auf dieses Angebot eingehen!"  
„Würde ich nicht!"  
„Das glaub ich dir nicht, Aya!"  
„Glaub es und damit basta!"  
„Ach, ich verstehe, es ist wegen dieser … dieser, wie hieß sie doch gleich … Hir…mmpff…!"  
Aya ließ eine Hand von Ken's Schulter gleiten und hielt ihm den Mund zu, ehe er weiter sprechen konnte.  
„Ich will diesen Namen nicht hören!" knurrte er an Ken's Ohr.  
„Wirklich, Aya, irgendwann musst du mir die Story erzählen!" blinzelte er Aya an, als er dessen  
Hand von seinem Mund schob und breit grinste.  
„Muss ich nicht!"

„Oh Mann, Aya, wieso bist du so versessen darauf, dass ich den Babysitter hier spiele?" Yoji  
zündete sich eine Zigarette an, während er in der Küche zurück gelassen wurde. Seit der Kleine vor  
einer Weile wieder eingeschlafen war und sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer gebracht hatten, durfte er  
wieder seiner Sucht nachgehen.  
„…!"  
„Oh, ich verstehe! Es ist die Sache mit Hiroko! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so nachtragend sein kannst!"  
„…!"  
„Aya, das ist bereits 3 Monate her und du hast damals schon deutlich genug klar gemacht, was du  
von dieser Sache haltest!" Yoji schob sein Unterkiefer hin und her, als er an den Abend zurück  
dachte. Ein schmerzhafter Abend für ihn, aber dennoch amüsant.  
„Fünf Stunden, Yoji! Ich saß fünf geschlagene Stunden mit dieser Quasselstrippe fest und nur, weil  
du der Meinung warst, ich … sie hat ständig … sie war … die … vergiss es!"  
Aya schloss seine Augen und seufzte. Es stellten sich immer noch alle seine Haare auf, wenn er an  
diesen Abend dachte.

„Wenn der Kleine wieder aufwacht und er Hunger hat, gib ihm eine Flasche! Das Milchpulver steht  
da drüben, die Dosierung steht auf der Packung! Beschäftige ihn und halt ihn von sämtlichen  
Geräten und anderen Dingen fern, an denen uns etwas liegt! Die letzte Windel haben wir vor 2  
Stunden verwendet, sollte es doch noch mal notwendig sein, ist das dann dein Problem! Nutz deine  
Phantasie, oder was auch immer! Sieh es als Solomission! Bring ihn halt bitte nur nicht gleich um!"  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er Yoji in der Küche zurück und schnappte sich seine Autoschlüssel von dem  
Board im Vorzimmer.  
„Hey Aya, gib es doch endlich zu, der Abend mit Hiroko war doch amüsant!"  
„Nein! DAS hier ist amüsant!" grinste er frech und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

--- FB Ende ---

„Solomission!" murmelte Yoji, während er wieder auf die Uhr sah. Nun ja, er konnte wirklich stolz  
auf sich sein. 1 Stunde, 12 Minuten und 23 Sekunden … sowohl er als auch die Zielperson waren  
immer noch am Leben, ein Zustand der, unter normalen Umständen, ein Versagen bedeutet hätte.  
Doch in diesem Fall … Neue Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Die Hoffnung, dass Aya von seinem  
Einkaufstrip zurück sein würde, ehe das neue Minikätzchen munter werden würde und Yoji den  
Zwerg in Aya's Obhut übergeben konnte. Mit einem Seufzer räkelte er sich auf der Couch und  
gähnte herzhaft. Er war nun bereits seit 6 Uhr munter und sein Körper wehrte sich vehement  
gegen diesen ungewohnten Zustand. Langsam driftete sein Geist in einen Dämmerzustand  
zwischen hier und Traum, als er ein Rascheln hörte.

Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Aug und spähte auf die gegenüberliegende Couch, auf der sich das  
Körbchen mit dem Kind befand. Mit einem theatralischen Seufzer richtete sich Yoji auf, als seine  
zweite Hoffnung an diesem Tag in Rauch aufging. Die Zielperson war munter. Mit großen Augen  
saß er da und musterte sein Gegenüber. Ryo. Omi und Ken haben sich eine Zeit lang darüber  
unterhalten, wie sie ihn nennen sollen. Es war schließlich Ken, der mit diesem Namen kam. Gott  
weiß warum, aber sie waren sich ziemlich rasch einig. Aya war es egal, zumindest tat er so, doch  
Yoji konnte an dem schiefen Lächeln, dass er zu verbergen versuchte erkennen, dass er mit der  
Wahl zufrieden war.

„Na, hast du gut geschlafen, kleiner Mann?" Yoji ging vor Ryo in die Hocke und stützte seinen  
Ellbogen auf der Couch ab. Er musterte Ryo eine Zeit lang, während er seinen Kopf in seine Hand bettete.  
„Hast du Hunger?" gedankenverloren tupfte Yoji dem Kleinen auf die Nase und strich ihm einen  
Fussel, der sich auf der Unterlippe festklammerte, weg. Flupp Schneller, als er schauen konnte,  
war sein Zeigefinger zur Hauptmahlzeit auserkoren worden.  
„Oi, hey!" Vorsichtig befreite er seinen Finger aus den gierigen Fängen des kleinen Mannes.  
Augenblicklich schob sich die kleine Unterlippe vor, während sich die Mundwinkel gefährlich  
senkten und die Augen einen wässrigen Glanz bekamen.  
„Oh nein! Bitte! Nicht!" schnell schnappe Yoji das Baby und ging mit ihm in die Küche.  
„Hab schon verstanden! Einmal das Einser-Menü!"

------

Aya stand wie versteinert bei seinem Porsche und starrte in den Einkaufswagen. Er war mit dem  
Vorhaben hier her gekommen ein paar Dinge einzukaufen - nur das Notwendigste -, bis Manx  
vorbei kommen würde, um das Baby abzuholen. Als er jedoch vor den Gläsern mit der  
Babynahrung stand und keine Hand mehr frei hatte, war er auf dem Absatz umgekehrt und hatte  
sich einen Einkaufswagen geschnappt. Jetzt stand er da und begutachtete seine Errungenschaften.  
Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wann, warum und vor allem OB er all dies in den Wagen gepackt  
hatte, doch ein Blick genügte, um ihm die bittere Wahrheit zu zeigen. Er hatte!

Gedankenverloren drehte er eine Schachtel in seiner Hand.  
„Kinderkekse für Babys ab dem 6. Monat?"  
Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über den Parkplatz schweifen, während er sich mit der Schachtel  
seine Schlefe massierte.  
„Ach, ein junger Vater!"  
„Hn?" Aya wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine Dame ihren Wagen neben seinem  
mit den Einkäufen anfüllte.  
„Zwillinge?"  
„Hn?"  
„Ich dachte nur, weil sie so viel in ihrem Wagen haben!"  
„Aa!" Verwirrt blickte Aya erneut in den Einkaufswagen und beobachtete dann die Frau, während  
sie den Rest im Kofferraum verstautet und den Deckel schloss.  
„Lassen sie sich einen Tipp geben, junger Mann! Sie sollten sich einen größeren Wagen zulegen!  
Ein Porsche ist sicher ein schönes Auto, doch bei Zwillingen nicht von Vorteil!"  
„Aa … Zwillinge!" wer Aya kannte, wusste spätestens bei dieser Aussage, dass sein Gehirn auf  
Minimalbetrieb umgeschaltet haben musste. Ein Zustand, der zwar selten vor kam, dennoch  
gelegentlich zu Tage trat.  
„Ein Mädchen?"  
„Ein Ryo!" kam es teilnahmslos von Aya.  
Die Frau lachte herzhaft und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ein Junge! Gratuliere!"  
„Aa!"  
„Na dann, ich wünsche ihnen und ihrer jungen Familie alles Gute!" mit diesen Worten stieg die Frau  
in den Wagen, winkte noch einmal und fuhr los.

„Aa!" war alles, was Aya von sich geben konnte, während er auf den leeren Platz starrte, auf dem  
zuvor noch ihr Wagen stand.  
„Ein Ryo??" Aya zog bei dem Gedanken die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er  
warf die Kekspackung zurück in den Einkaufswagen, öffnete den Kofferraum seines Porsches und  
befüllte die erste Tragetasche mit den Einkäufen. Als er erneut in den Einkaufswagen griff und  
etwas Gelbes in Händen hielt, hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne. Hastig kramte er in seiner  
Hosentasche nach der Rechnung und überflog sie.

Tonnen von Babynahrung, Windeln, die ominösen Kinderkekse, ein … Fieberthermometer? … gut,  
darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen … Feuchttücher, … Bad…  
„Ich hab eine Badeente gekauft?" Langsam ließ sich Aya auf dem Rand des Kofferraums sinken und  
starrte ins Leere. Erneut blickte er auf die Rechnung und dann auf das gelbe Entlein in seiner Hand.  
„Ich hab tatsächlich ne Badeente gekauft!" hauchte er ungläubig.  
Mit einer resignierten Handbewegung warf er besagte Errungenschaft über seine Schulter in das  
Wageninnere und widmete sich wieder der Rechnung.

Badeente, Babyshampoo, Babybad, Gute-Nacht-Lotion, Denti…  
„Denti-was?" Mit einem Satz war Aya aufgesprungen und kämpfte sich seinen Weg durch die  
Einkäufe und eine unschuldig wirkende Schachtel kam zum Vorschein.  
„Dentinox! Zahnungshilfe für Ihr Baby!" zischte Aya zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Langsam  
fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob er seinen Verstand verlor, oder wie lange er vor hatte das Baby zu  
behalten. Wenn er all die Dinge, die sich in dem Wagen befanden, an dem Baby anwenden würde,  
bis Manx um 2 Uhr kam, würde der kleine Ryo garantiert eine Aversion gegen Rothaarige entwickeln.  
„Ich hoffe, Kritiker bezahlt dir das alles, Ran!" murmelte er resignierend und warf die Schachtel  
ebenfalls achtlos über seine Schulter in das Wageninnere seines Porsches, ehe er die Rechnung  
wieder einsteckte und mit dem Befüllen seines Porsches fortfuhr.

-----

„Glaubst du, das war zuviel?"  
„Nein! Genau richtig! Für's Erste!"  
„Hm! Wenn du meinst!"  
„Sie können es sich leisten!"  
„Stimmt! Hey, bekomm ich auch so Eine?"  
„Was machst du damit?"  
blink  
„Du machst sie ja doch nur kaputt!"  
blink  
„Schon gut, du bekommst Eine!"  
„In Rot?"  
„Ja, in Rot! Zufrieden?"  
blink  
„Was ist?"  
„Da wär noch was!"  
„Was?"  
zzzzz  
„Hey, ich bin zu solchen Spielen nicht aufgelegt!"  
„Es ist groß und hat Gitter!"  
„Sowas hast du schon!"  
„Doch nicht für mich!"  
„Auf so was stehst ja auch nur du!"  
blink  
„Was?"  
„DAS hab ich auch nicht gemeint!"  
„WAS DANN?"  
blink  
„DU MACHST MICH WAHNSINNIG, FARF!"

-----

„Hey Omi, glaubst du Yoji kommt mit dem Kleinen klar?"  
„Zum 100. Mal! Macht dir keine Sorgen, Ken-kun! Yoji-kun macht das schon!"  
Ken stand an der Kassa und füllte einen Lieferschein aus. Es war ein ruhiger Samstag, da heute  
einer der wenigen schulfreien Tage war und die Mädchen, Gott sei Dank, größten Teils ausblieben.  
Nur die hartnäckigsten Fangirls waren gekommen und belagerten eine Zeit lang den Laden. Sie  
hatten sich erstaunlich ruhig verhalten und begnügten sich damit ihre Objekte der Begierde zu  
beobachten. Ken wäre es egal, wenn sie sich hier aufhielten, so lange sie nicht zu aufdringlich  
wurden, was leider meistens nicht der Fall war und Omi war wie immer freundlich gewesen und  
versuchte jede Frage, die an ihn gerichtet wurde, so ehrlich wie möglich zu beantworten. Heute  
würden sie den Laden eine Stunde früher schließen und die meisten der Mädchen waren, zu Kens  
Freude, bereits wieder gegangen.

„Ne, Omi! Was ist das für eine Sache mit dieser Hiro… Wie heißt sie?"  
„Hiroko?"  
„Ja, genau die! Warum reagiert Aya so gereizt, wenn man sie erwähnt?"  
Omi hielt einem Moment in seiner Arbeit inne und überlegte.  
„Hm… ich weiß es auch nicht so genau! Yoji-kun hat wohl was damit zutun! Er hat wohl Aya-kun  
mit dieser Hiroko auf ein Date geschickt, wobei Aya-kun nichts von einem Date, oder einer Hiroko  
wusste! Du kennst ihn ja!"  
„Hm! Das hat doch Yoji schon mit jedem von uns gemacht! Das erklärt aber noch nicht Ayas Verhalten!"  
„Glaub mir, Ken-kun, ich wüsste genauso gerne, wie du, was da vorgefallen ist!"  
„Hm! Aya und ein Date!" murmelte Ken gedankenverloren, dann formte sich ein breites Grinsen auf  
seinem Gesicht. Die Vorstellung war einfach zu amüsant.

-------------

Halb 11 und immer noch kein Aya. Yoji ließ seinen Blick von der Uhr auf den kleinen Mann in  
seinem Armen wandern und seufzte. Er hatte Ryo gefüttert und versucht ihm die Latzhose, die sich  
in der roten Tasche befand, anzuziehen. Es war nicht ganz so leicht, wie er sich das vorgestellt  
hatte, doch nach einem klärenden Gespräch und einem verzweifelten Nervenzusammenbruch hatte  
er den Jungen dort, wo er ihn haben wollte. Nicht in der Hose! Gut, aber immerhin in einem neuen Body.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen, was du so alles kannst!"  
Langsam ließ Yoji ihn runter und stellte ihn auf die Beine. Vorsichtig lockerte er den Griff unter  
seinen Armen und wartete, was geschehen würde.  
„Hey, das ist ja großartig!"  
Mit einem Blums landete Ryo auf seinem Hintern und sah Yoji mit großen Augen an.  
„Immerhin kannst du mir nicht weglaufen! 1:0 für mich!"  
Yoji grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Eine Sorge weniger. Immerhin musste er dem Kleinen nicht  
hinterher laufen und darauf achten, dass er Dinge zwischen seine kleinen Finger bekam, die nicht  
für ihn bestimmt waren.

„Ok, hier! Ich bin gleich wieder da! Nicht weglaufen!" Yoji musste über seine eigene Aussage  
grinsen, als er dem Jungen seine Rassel und ein kleines Auto vor die Füße legte. Dann ging er  
zurück in die Küche. Er hatte sich wahrlich einen Kaffee und eine gute Zigarette verdient. Aus dem  
Wohnzimmer klang das Geräusch der Rassel und ein undefinierbares Geplapper des Jungen,  
während Yoji die Kaffeemaschine in Gang setzte. Dann schnappte er sich erneut die Hose und ging  
zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wollen wir es noch einmal versuchen?" Er ließ sich vor dem Jungen auf den Boden nieder und  
nahm dem Kleinen die Rassel aus der Hand. Ein großer Fehler. Da war sie wieder. Die Unterlippe.  
Langsam schob sie sich nach vorne, während die Mundwinkel sich gefährlich nach unten schoben.  
Die Rassel, der Schlüssel zu Yojis Glück, war schneller wieder dort, woher er sie her hatte. Wohl  
behütet in des Kindes Hand. Argwöhnisch beobachtet Yoji den Kleinen und wartete auf den  
befürchteten Ausbruch, doch nichts geschah. Statt dessen blinkte der Kleine ein paar mal und  
grinste.  
„Du machst mir Angst, wenn du das tust, weißt du das?" Yoji hob eine Augenbraue und beäugte  
Ryo einen Moment lang, ehe er ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken legte, um ihn die Latzhose anzuziehen.

Gemütlich ließ sich Yoji auf einen Sessel fallen. „Hose sitzt, passt und hat Luft! 2:0!" Es konnte  
nicht mehr all zu lange dauern, bis Aya vom Einkaufen zurück kam und ihn ablöste. Entweder das,  
oder Ken und Omi schlossen den Laden. So oder so würde er in einer halben Stunde von seinen  
Pflichten als Babysitter erlöst sein.  
„Hab mich eigentlich gut geschlagen!" beglückwünschte er sich selber, während er genüsslich an  
der Zigarette zog. Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick entließ er den Rauch und seufzte. Irgendwoher  
musste der Kleine ja kommen, die Frage war nur, woher? Wie sie alle schon festgestellt hatten,  
war keiner von ihnen der Vater, wo lag dann die Verbindung zu ihnen, zu Weiß? Yoji machte einen  
Schluck von seinem Kaffee und seufzte erneut.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast eine Antwort, Manx!" murmelte er in den Raum.

Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn hochfahren. Das war definitiv keine Rassel  
und sonst war auch nicht viel von Ryo zu hören. Mit einem Satz war Yoji aufgesprungen und ins  
Wohnzimmer geeilt.  
„Oh, nein! Neinneinneinneinnein! Aya bringt dich um! Nein, wart! Aya bringt mich um!" Panisch  
stellte Yoji seine Kaffeetasche auf den Coutchtisch. Mit einem Satz war er bei dem Kleinen und  
versuchte das Buch aus seinen Fängen zu befreien, mit dem Erfolg, dass Seite 102 – 108 einem  
tragischen Tot zum Opfer fielen. Vorsichtig sammelte er die Seiten zusammen und legte sie auf den  
Couchtisch, zu den anderen Sachen während sich Ryo an sein nächstes Opfer ranpirschte.

„Sag mal, kannst du deine Finger nicht still halten?" Yoji war mit einem Hechtsprung bei der Weiß-  
eigenen DVD-Sammlung und versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war. Während er versuchte wieder  
Ordnung in das angerichtete Chaos zu bringen, war klein Ryo bereits wieder auf Expedition und  
visierte sein nächstes Opfer an. Auf allen Vieren steuerte er den Couchtisch an und griff nach oben.  
Mit unsicheren Fingern schnappte er die Ecke der Zeitung, die über den Rand lugte und zog an. Mit  
einem klirrenden Geräusch zersprang die Kaffeetasse auf dem Boden und mit ihr verteilte sich  
deren Inhalt gleichmäßig über die Seiten 102 – 107. 108 bliebt der Sturz vom Couchtisch erspart  
und hing nun gefährlich am Abgrund.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein!" Yoji sprang auf seine Beine und schnappte sich den Kleinen. Er hielt ihn an  
den Trägern seiner Latzhose, während er in der anderen Hand das massakrierte Buch hielt. Mit  
einem verzweifelten Blick begutachtete er das Wohnzimmer. Er hatte den Kleinen gerade mal 5  
Minuten alleine gelassen und das Zimmer glich einem Chaos. Jetzt erst bemerkte Yoji, dass einige  
CD's auf dem Boden vor dem Regal lagen, dicht neben einigen anderen Werken, die Aya noch nicht  
gelesen hatte und wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr lesen wird. Der Kaffee schlug sich farblich mit  
dem hellen Ton des Bodens, passte jedoch einigermaßen gut zu dem Farbton, den die Couch hatte.  
Die Zeitungen, die bis vor einer halben Stunde noch auf der Couch gelegen hatten, waren fein  
säuberlich um den Tisch verteilt und teilweise in kleiner, handlicher Stücke zerlegt worden.

„Oi, Yoji, was ist denn hier passiert?"  
Ken und Omi ließen ihren Blick über das angerichtete Chaos gleiten und fixierten ihren Freund, der  
immer noch mit offenen Mund die Gegend bewunderte.  
„Ist das Aya's …?"  
Ken wurde von Yojis abwesenden Nicken unterbrochen, als er ihm das Buch reichte.  
„Na, da wird sich Aya sicher freuen! Hey, ist das meine CD?"  
„Nicht nur deine!" murmelte Yoji und folgte Ken's Blick.

Das Klirren von Glas war zu hören, als Aya den ersten Teil seines Einkaufes unsanft in der Küche  
abstellte und in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen blieb. Seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich, als  
er einen Blick auf seine Bücher warf.  
„YOJI!"  
„Er war's!" Yoji hielt Aya den kleinen Ryo vor die Nase, der glucksend in den Trägern seiner Hose hing.  
„Aya-kun, ganz ruhig!" Omi drängte sich an Ken und Yoji vorbei, um sich vor Aya aufzubauen.  
„Es sieht bestimmt schlimmer aus, als es ist!"  
„Bestimmt!" knurrte Aya, drehe sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ die Küche.  
„Hey, wohin?" rief Ken hinterher, als er einen ersten Blick auf den Einkauf warf.  
„Auto!"  
„Er ist kurz angebunden!" stellte Omi sachlich fest und befreite den Kleinen, der immer noch von  
Yojis Arm baumelte.  
„AYA?" Ken wollte ihm gerade hinter her laufen, als Aya wieder in  
der Küche erschien. In seinen Händen der Rest seines Einkaufes.  
„Sag, was hast du vor?" Ken beäugte die Tüten argwöhnisch.  
„Wolltest du nicht nur das Notwendigste kaufen?"  
„Aa!" Aya reichte Ken die Schlüssel zu seinem Porsche und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen.  
„Sag bloß, du hast noch mehr eingekauft!"  
„Ich befürchte!"

„Du weißt aber schon, dass Manx um 2 kommt!" Yoji kramte phasziniert in den Taschen.  
„Aa!"  
„Kinderkekse?"  
„Aa!"  
„Und du glaubst, dass sie das hier alles wirklich brauchen wird?"  
„Hn?"  
„Erde an Aya! Was ist denn los mit dir?"  
Ja, was war los mit ihm? Aya verstand es selber nicht. Es war wie ein innerer Drang, der ihn zu  
seinem nächsten Einkauf zwang. Er wollte doch nur noch nach hause, nichts weiter und jetzt, jetzt hatte er …  
„AYA!" Ken stürmte in die Küche, in einer Hand eine gelbe Badeente und in der anderen …  
„Ein Babyphone? Mann, Aya, dich lassen wir noch einmal einkaufen!" Yoji ließ sich kopfschüttelnd  
auf den Stuhl gegenüber fallen und beäugte den Rothaarigen belustigt.  
„Das ist noch nicht alles!" schnaufte Ken und deutete auf ein große Schachtel, die im Vorzimmer lehnte.  
„Was ist das, Ken-kun?"  
„Ein Gitterbett!"  
„Ein Gitterbett?"  
„Aa!"

----------------

so, ich hoffe, es hat wieder mal gefallen! mir hat wer gesagt, dass ich nicht immer so pessimistisch  
und selbstkritisch sein soll, aber ich kann es nicht ändern! das kapitel hätte besser sein können,  
aber dafür das nächste! versprochen!

so, dann wie immer … beschwerden, wünsche, anregungen, kritik, lob … immer nur her damit! ggg  
bis zum nächsten mal  
greets  
caffreys


End file.
